Roboute Guilliman
thumb|282pxRoboute Guilliman to jeden z dwudziestu cudownych dzieci Imperatora, stworzonych przez niego w drodze inżynierii genetycznej, celem stworzenia doskonałych żołnierzy-generałów, którzy mieli mu pomóc zawojować galaktykę w imię ponownego zjednoczenia ludzkości. Został odnaleziony przez swojego ojca na planecie Macragge. Pozostał lojalny wobec Imperatora. Jest Patriarchą Zakonu Ultramarines (dawniej Legionu Ultramarines). Historia Początek Macragge to skalisty, thumb|324px|Roboute Guillimannieprzyjazny świat położony we wschodniej wstędze galaktyki. Trzy czwarte jego powierzchni pokryte jest pustymi górskimi masywami, reszta to lazurowe morza. Planeta zdołała uchronić się przed nieszczęściami Epoki Cierpienia: jej przemysł nie uległ degradacji, utrzymano też stały kontakt z pobliskimi systemami słonecznymi. Populacja Macragge żyła pod rządami dwóch królów, zwanych też konsulami. Złamanie królewskiego prawa było surowo karane, jednakże prawość wynagradzano równie hojnie. Nieprzyjazne otoczenie w naturalny sposób selekcjonowało najsilniejszych osobników populacji już w latach ich dzieciństwa. Powszechnym zwyczajem stało się porzucanie słabych i chorych noworodków na pastwę dzikich gór. Życie na Macragge oznaczało dyscyplinę, poświęcenie ogółowi i prostotę codzienności. Koloniści postrzegali siebie za spadkobierców najlepszych tradycji ludzkiej rasy, traktując z politowaniem zamiłowanie do postępu technicznego i pokładanie w nim przesadnych nadziei. Postęp technologiczny kojarzył im się z postępującą słabością ciała i erozją wartości moralnych. Podobne przekonania przyjęły się wkrótce w innych systemach otaczających Macragge. Dzieci w wieku sześciu lat, zarówno chłopcy jak i dziewczynki, rozpoczynały naukę w szkołach wojskowych wpajających im umiejętność samokontroli, obojętność na ból fizyczny, techniki przetrwania w głuszy. W wieku czternastu lat, po ośmioletnim intensywnym treningu, młodzież wcielana była do armii. Członkowie armii (mężczyźni i kobiety) po osiągnięciu trzydziestego roku życia zyskiwali prawo do odejścia z czynnej służby i założenia własnej rodziny. Ten twardy reżim legł u podstaw militarnej potęgi Macragge w całym sektorze. Podczas gdy reszta ludzkiego mocarstwa gorzała w płomieniach anarchii, przyszły Ultramar prosperował coraz lepiej, chroniąc swych granic dzięki armii doskonałych żołnierzy. Jednakże pomimo spektakularnych sukcesów na pograniczu mieszkańcy Macragge nie potrafili do końca ujarzmić dzikich pustkowi własnego świata. Bandy koczowników i rabusiów przemierzały nieustannie góry stwarzając zagrożenie dla osiadłej ludności, szczególnie zaś wyróżniali się w tym względzie barbarzyńcy z Illyrium, skalistej krainy na północy Macragge. Nawet król Konor, geniusz militarny swych czasów, pomimo wielu podjętych prób nie zdołał spacyfikować niepokornych grasantów. Wskutek interwencji Bogów Chaosu kapsuły z Patriarchami zostały wysłane przez Osnowę po całej Galaktyce, zsyłając ich zwykle na niezwykle niegościnne planety, na których od początku musieli walczyć o przetrwanie. W przypadku Guillimana sytuacja wyglądała jednak inaczej. Nadejście Roboute Guillimana poczytane zostało za omen. Kroniki z tego okresu zawierają opisy wielu dziwnych znaków na niebie i ziemi, zaś prywatne pamiętniki Konora rzucają światło na wiele tajemnic związanych z Patriarchami (dokumenty te są obecnie przechowywane w Librarium zakonu Ultramarines). "Co noc prześladowały mnie sny zdolne obedrzeć jaźń ludzką z resztek zdrowego rozsądku, sny przywodzące na myśl wyuzdane tortury demonów. Już trzy miesiące upływają od chwili, w której ostatni raz spokojnie zmrużyłem oko. Wciąż budzę się z krzykiem tak przerażającym, że sam ledwie wierzę, iż to mój własny głos. Każdej nocy mroczne cienie pełne szponów i kłów ucztują na mej bezbronnej duszy. Zażywam wywar z zioła lassiam sporządzony przez mych medyków, ale specyfik ten wcale mi nie pomaga. Pogodziłem się już ze świadomością, iż popadam nieodwracalnie w szaleństwo, jednakże ostatniej nocy sen zmienił się. Ponownie widziałem mroczne istoty piekieł szykujące się, by wyssać z mych kości szpik. Wtedy ujrzałem przedziwną postać w pancerzu z żelaza zdobionym emblematem dwugłowego orła i wypolerowanym tak, że błyszczał niczym srebro. Ciężki hełm z brązu skrywał twarz tego wojownika, a w jego dłoni skrzył się iskrami szeroki miecz. Bestie tłoczyły się wokół niego, a obcy ciął je swą bronią. Padając na ziemię demony rozpływały się w nicość. Kiedy ostatni z nich przepadł, wojownik spojrzał w mą stronę i nagle znalazłem się w Dolinie Laponis, opodal Wodospadów Hery. Czując na twarzy wodną mgiełkę rozejrzałem się i wzrok mój spoczął na dziecięciu o złotych włosach leżącym na ziemi. Wojownik wskazał mi dziecko. Ująłem je w ramiona i wtedy przebudziłem się, wypoczęty i spokojny. Sen to był czy wizja ? Nie byłem pewien, wiedziałem tylko, że po przebudzeniu wciąż miałem twarz mokrą od kropel wody niesionych wiatrem przy Wodospadach Hery". Zgodnie ze starymi mitami Macragge, Dolina Laponis była miejscem koronacji pierwszego króla tego świata. Następnego dnia po znamiennym śnie Konor zebrał swą straż przyboczną i udał się pośpiesznie na wschód, w kierunku Wodospadów Hery. Po trwającej kilka tygodni podróży królewska ekspedycja dotarła do miejsca przeznaczenia, otoczonego zaśnieżonymi szczytami gór ciągu wodospadów wysokich na kilka tysięcy stóp. To tam Konor znalazł dziecko ze swego snu. Nikt nie próbował roztrząsać zagadki jego obecności w tej bezludnej krainie. Konor przygarnął chłopczyka nadając mu imię Roboute, co w lokalnym języku oznaczało "Wielki". Roboute rósł niewiarygodnie szybko, w równym też tempie pochłaniał wiedzę. W przeciągu kilku lat poznał wszelkie dostępne na Macragge nauki. W wieku sześciu lat odebrano go królewskiej rodzinie i przeniesiono do akademii wojskowej Agiselus, gdzie wprawiał się w sztukach militarnych. Chociaż zadziwiał otoczenie znajomością historii, filozofii i nauk ścisłych, jego prawdziwy geniusz objawiał się w dziedzinie wojskowości. Po dwóch latach służby w akademii Roboute kładł na macie wszystkich swoich instruktorów, a żaden wykładowca nie próbował już podważać jego analiz strategicznych. Kiedy młody Patriarcha wstępował do armii, na Macragge doszło do poważnych niepokojów społecznych. Konor był powszechnie lubianym przez społeczeństwo królem, jednakże drugi konsul, dumny człowiek imieniem Gallan, nie mógł tego ścierpieć. Wraz z grupą lojalnych możnowładców Gallan bogacił się na pracy niewolniczej i nie zamierzał pozwolić Konorowi na wprowadzenie zbyt nowatorskich reform społecznych. Abolicjonizm Konora wzburzał konserwatystów równie mocno jak projekty kontrybucji części majątku możnowładców na cele modernizacji miast. Pomysły te spotykały się z gorącym poparciem niższych klas społecznych, budziły jednak słuszne obawy stronników Gallana, drżących o swe wpływy i majątki. Znając reputację syna Konora, Gallan wiedział doskonale, że nie może dokonać przewrotu w trakcie jego obecności w stolicy. Opłacając złotem barbarzyńców z Illyrium konsul nakłonił ich wszczęcia regularnej wojny na północnym pograniczu Macragge. Poproszony o oddelegowanie do misji pacyfikacyjnej swego syna Konor zgodził się bez wahania, od dawna bowiem poszukiwał dla niego zadania godnego genialnego umysłu Patriarchy. Roboute udał się na daleką północ rozpoczynając błyskotliwą kampanię trwającą zaledwie dwa thumb|Guilliman i Sanguiniusmiesiące. Korpus ekspedycyjny nie tylko spacyfikował Illyrium, ale też zyskał uznanie dumnych barbarzyńców. Patriarcha został bratem krwi jednego z najpotężniejszych wodzów koczowniczych plemion - Bardylisa - po tym, jak darował mu w bitwie życie. Podczas Zgromadzenia w Paonii przyjął na swe ręce przysięgi lojalności wszystkich liczących się szczepów północy. Wtedy Bardylis zdradził mu tajemnicę złota przeciekającego do Illyrium i odkrył plany Gallana. Roboute zebrał natychmiast całą armię i udał się na południe, zrobił to jednak zbyt późno. Na odległą stolicą unosiły się gęste słupy czarnego dymu, nocne niebo rozjaśniała zaś poświata licznych pożarów. Patriarcha przebił się do miejskich bram prąc pomiędzy tłumami uciekających ze stolicy mieszkańców. Miasto pogrążone było w anarchii, pijani żołdacy plądrowali je podpalając i mordując. Wieszając wszystkich napotkanych rabusiów Roboute dotarł do Senatu. U bram rządowej budowli stała setka najemnych żołnierzy Gallana, Patriarcha wyciął ich jednak w pień. Pozostawiając swym towarzyszom broni rozprawę z pijanymi bandytami Roboute udał się na poszukiwanie przybranego ojca. Znalazł go konającego, z ostrzem zabójcy wbitym tuż przy sercu. Umierający Konor dokończył opowieść o zdradzie Gallana. Wysiłki medyków okazały się bezskuteczne, ostrze nasączone było trucizną. Rozwścieczony Roboute przystąpił do przywracania porządku w mieście. Lojalni wobec zamordowanego króla żołnierze złamali oblężenie wokół stołecznego garnizonu i przebili się do wojsk Patriarchy. Rebelianci próbowali stawiać chaotyczny opór, ale żadnego z nich nie oszczędzono. Sam Gallan zdołał uciec z Macragge. Roboute dopadł go za granicami systemu i sprowadził w kajdanach do stolicy, osobiście przeprowadzając ojcowskim mieczem egzekucję zdrajcy. Popierany przez rzesze społeczeństwa, objął urząd króla i pokarał śmiercią wszystkich popleczników Gallana, rozdając ich majątki ludowi. Rok później nikt już nie pamiętał na Macragge o tragicznej rewolcie. Bogacący się świat zmienił swój wizerunek: w przebudowanych miastach pyszniły się konstrukcje wzniesione z marmuru, stali i szkła. Ludzie żyli dostatnio strzeżeni przez profesjonalną armię, królewska flota kosmiczna utrzymywała stałe kontakty z pobliskimi światami. Kiedy Imperator usłyszał o istnieniu tego perfekcyjnego pod wieloma względami państwa, udał się tam na pokładzie swego okrętu flagowego. Speculum Historiale opisuje niezwykle szczegółowo przebieg spotkania pomiędzy Imperatorem i Roboute Guillimanem. Władca ludzkości ubrał na czas uroczystości powitalnej napierśnik z polerowanego srebra zwieńczony emblematem orła oraz wykonany z brązu hełm. Dzierżąc w jednej ręce energetyczny miecz powitał Patriarchę niczym równego sobie. Roboute natychmiast powiązał nieznajomego z bohaterem snu opisanego w pamiętnikach Konora i zrozumiał, że stoi przed obliczem swego prawdziwego ojca. Mile zaskoczony prosperitą Macragge Imperator niezwłocznie uczynił tę planetę światem macierzystym Legionu Ultramarines. Stworzeni w oparciu o matrycę genetyczną Guillimana żołnierze wylądowali w Dolinie Laponis, gdzie wkrótce potem rozpoczęto wznoszenie gigantycznych fortyfikacji zakonnych. Patriarcha szybko przyswoił sobie cuda techniki i wiedzy oferowane przez Imperium. Przewodząc Ultramarines wyzwolił setki byłych ludzkich kolonii, oczyszczając je z obcych i heretyków. Tam, gdzie niektórzy inni Patriarchowie wieńczyli zwycięstwo krwawymi rzeziami, on kładł podwaliny pod dobrobyt społeczny i trwały pokój. Każdy wyzwolony przez Ultramarines system szybko włączał się do struktury całego mocarstwa. Na Macragge ku przestworzom pięła się olbrzymia Forteca Hery, budząca swymi rozmiarami nabożny podziw śmiertelników. Prowadzący prace budowlane Ultramarines rozpoczęli werbunek nowych aspirantów spośród mieszkańców Macragge i okolicznych światów. Reżim społeczny Ultramaru i liczne akademie wojskowe zapewniały stały napływ kandydatów i w krótkim okresie czasu Legion Guillimana stał się największą formacją Adeptus Astartes. Herezja Horusa W momencie największego tryumfu w Wielkiej Krucjacie, gdy na planecie Ullanor doszło do rozbicia największego Waaagh! w historii, Imperator postanowił wrócić na Terrę, aby w tajemnicy pracować nad kolejnym istotnym dla ludzi wynalazkiem, pozostawiając dalsze prowadzenie Wielkiej Krucjaty w rękach swojego ukochanego syna, Horusa, nadając mu jednocześnie miano Mistrza Wojny. Jak się później okazało, był to początek końca jedności w Imperium. Podczas wydarzeń na Davinie, gdy Horus został śmiertelnie ranny wskutek zakażenia spowodowanego przez miecz nasiąknięty zgnilizną Nurgla, Erebus, Kapelan Legionu Niosących Słowo towarzyszący Horusowi, zdołał przekonać wiernych Horusowi żołnierzy, aby odprawić nad Mistrzem Wojny tajemniczy Rytuał, który mógł mu uratować życie. Wówczas Mroczne Moce, wykorzystując zarówno pragnienie Horusa do posiadania niczym niegoraniczonej władzy, jak i jego utratę zaufania do Imperatora wskutek ukrycia przed nim celów powrotu Władcy Ludzkości na Terrę, zdołały przekonać Mistrza Wojny do przyjęcia ich błogosławieństwa i odrzucenia nauk jego ojca. Tak doszło do rozpętania najstraszliwszej w dziejach ludzkości wojny domowej. Horus planując swoje działania, wykorzystał nie tylko posiadane uprawnienia, ale również doskonałą znajomość ludzi, a przede wszystkim swoich braci Patriarchów. Znając doskonale ich poglądy i cele wiedział, którym z nich może zaufać i którzy z nich poprą jego dążenia. Jednocześnie musiał zdecydować jak pozbyć się wrogich mu sił bez wzbudzania (przynajmniej w początkowym okresie) podejrzeń co do jego niecnych zamiarów. Horus, znając umiejętności dowódcze i strategiczne swojego brata Guillimana, jak również jego niezachwianą lojalność, wiedział, że nie zdoła go przekonać do poparcia jego sprawy. Z tego też powodu zdecydował się na odsłonięcie kart i wybuch wojny w momencie, gdy główne siły Ultramarines przebywały daleko na południu galaktyki. Wskutek utrudnień w komunikacji i transporcie przez Osnowę Guilliman zbyt późno dowiedział się o rozpętaniu przez Horusa wojny i nie zdołał dotrzeć na czas na Terrę, aby wziąć udział w obronie pałacu Imperatora. Dzięki temu jednak, jego siły nie poniosły znaczących strat i mogły wziąć na siebie główny trud wyniszczenia zdrajców. Zamieszanie po upadku Horusa spowodowało, że wrogowie Imperium wszędzie przygotowywali się do ataku, a wiele planet znalazlo się w szponach Chaosu. Inicjatywę przejął wówczas Guilliman, który wraz z wiernymi żołnierzami przystąpił do kontruderzenia. Patriarcha był wówczas wszędzie, koordynując działania lojalistów i zbierając rozproszone po galaktyce grupki wiernych Imperium żołnierzy. Poprowadził podległe mu siły do szeregu znacząch zwycięstw, a znajdujące się dotychczas w odwrocie wojska Imperium powoli rosły w siłę. Ponieważ planety podporządkowane Ultramarines nie znalazły się w ogniu walk ich główna forteca Macragge oraz pobliskie planety wkrótce mogły dostarczyć mnóstwa rekrutów. Legion Ultramarines, już wcześniej najliczniejszy spośród Legionów Kosmicznych Marines, wkrótce stanowił ponad połowę wiernych Imperium sił Adeptus Astartes. Do kampanii Guillimana przyłączyli się także pozostali wierni Prymarchowie, dzięki czemu udało się zepchnąć zdrajców do Oka Terroru, a po 10 latach walk w Imperium znowu zapanował pokój. Kiedy mgły wojny opadły Roboute Guilliman zrozumiał, że koniecznością pozostałych przy życiu Patriarchów jest zapewnienie ludzkości pokoju. Stąd też pod przewodnictwem Guillimana opracowany został Codex Astartes - zbiór doktryn militarnych dotyczących wszystkich sił wojskowych Imperium. W ciągu następnych lat zbiór tomów rozrósł się ogromnie, definiując wszystkie zasady organizacji życia militarnego mocarstwa: od strategii pola walki po ikonografię poszczególnych rodzajów wojsk. Jedną z najistotniejszych konsekwencji wprowadzenia w życie Codex Astartes była gruntowna reforma formacji Kosmicznych Marines. Każdy Legion podzielony został na mniejsze jednostki zwane zakonami. Jeden z zakonów zachowywał nazwę Legionu oraz jego ikonografię, pozostałe otrzymywały nową heraldykę. Zamierzeniem Roboute było ograniczenie władzy jednego człowieka nad formacją tak potężną jak pełny Legion Adeptus Astartes. Kilku Patriarchów wyrażało od początku sprzeciw wobec tej koncepcji, ale w obliczu ryzyka rozpoczęcia nowej wojny domowej ulegli naciskom rozsądniejszych braci. Wiele wykrwawionych udziałem w Herezji Horusa Legionów podzieliło się na pięć lub mniej zakonów, numer formacji powstałych z podziału Ultramarines nie jest jednak znany. Bazując na najstarszej znanej kopii Codex Astartes, Apokryfie z Skaros, Ultramarines stworzyli dwadzieścia trzy zakony, w Apokryfie nie ma jednak nazw ich wszystkich. Roboute Guilliman kierował Ultramarines jeszcze przez sto lat, do wojny z byłym bratem Fulgrimem i thumb|394px|Guilliman razem z odziałem ultramarines walczy w przestrzeni kosmicznej jego Dziećmi Imperatora na świecie Thessala. Fulgrim był już wtedy zmieniony w niewyobrażalny sposób. Dumny niegdyś człowiek znikł bez śladu, jego miejsce zajął demon Slaanesha. Wężowe cielsko Patriarchy pokryte było lśniącymi łuskami, każda szponiasta dłoń dzierżyła zatrute ostrze. Odurzające kłęby narkotycznych oparów zakryły obu walczących na czerwonych równinach Thessali braci. Nikt nie wie dokładnie, co właściwie wydarzyło się tamtego dnia, kiedy jednak wiatr rozwiał opary, po Dzieciach Imperatora nie było śladu. Roboute Guilliman leżał nieruchomo na ziemi, przez jego gardło biegła cienka czerwona rana. Nawet półboski organizm Patriarchy nie zdołał powstrzymać sączącej się w jego żyły trucizny Fulgrima. Apotekariusze złożyli ciało przywódcy w polu czasowym i przewieźli je na Macragge, gdzie po dziś dzień spoczywało w Świątyni Prawomyślności. Niektórzy oficerowie zakonni uważają, że rany Patriarchy goją się w ledwie zauważalny sposób, jednakże teorii tej przeczy całkowicie fakt umieszczenia ciała w hermetycznym polu czasowym. Wielu czcicieli Guillimana daje jednak posłuch tym rewelacjom wierząc w powrót Patriarchy do świata żywych. Powrót Prymarchy Po Upadku Cadii resztki sił Imperium na czele ze Świętą Celestyną oraz Arcymagosem Cawlem przebijały się przez siły Chaosu usiłując ujść przed zniszczeniem. thumb|300px|Cadia po uderzeniu wraku Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia. W tym czasie na Mściwym Duchu, okręcie flagowym Abaddona Profanatora, następca Horusa przyglądał się scenie swojego triumfu. Rozpadająca się Cadia stała się ucieleśnieniem jego marzeń, spełnieniem nadziei i lat snucia intryg w celu ostatecznego pokonania nędznych sił lojalnych fałszywemu bogowi. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go jego podwładny Zaraphiston, zwracając uwagę na oddalające się siły Imperium: Z: "Mój Panie, dlaczego nie zarządzisz ich pościgu?" A: "Lojaliści przegrali. Niech te robaki z naszej floty kąsają ich po nogach. Nie nadają się do niczego innego." Z: "Jednakże jedna z uciekających jednostek ma na pokładzie coś cennego." A: "Na Falandze (jest to forteca-klasztor Zakonu Imperialnych Pięści- przyp. moje) nie pozostało nic cennego." Trzecie oko Zaraphistona mrugnęło, a jego usta rozciągnęły się we wszechwiedzącym uśmiechu: Z: "Nie chodzi mi o Falangę. Arka Mechanicus. W jej statycznej ładowni przechowywany jest cenny relikt." Niepokój ogarnął Abaddona: A: "Co zobaczyłeś? Co odczytałeś z wróżb?" Zaraphiston wypowiedział wówczas imię. Imię, którego Abaddon nie spodziewał się usłyszeć już nigdy thumb|260px|Ciało Guillimana pozostające w polu statycznym (najprawdopodobniej chodziło o Guillimana, choć nie zostało to wyraźnie wskazane). Wściekły Mistrz Wojny Chaosu rozstrzaskał stojacy przed nim stół i zarządził pościg. W BUDOWIE Źródła *The Gathering Storm III: Rise of the Primarch; str. 22 *Kodeks Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja); str. 6-7, 13-15 *The Gathering Storm I: Fall of Cadia; str. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Patriarchowie Kategoria:Ultramarines Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Ultramarines Kategoria:W BUDOWIE